Rain, Rain, Can't You Stay?
by Gin-okami123
Summary: Sakura is greeted by an unexpected guest during a late night storm. Her fury is like the thunder, her body moves like lightning! But wait...is that...!


Okay...This is my first story!! I want to become a beta, so only 4 more!

Well I hope you enjoy it!

pulls naruto from outta nowhere

Naruto: Gin-okami123 does not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

_'_lalala_ ' _ thoughts

**"BLALALA"** inner sakura

Let's Begin!!

* * *

Rain.

She loved it.

The feel, the taste, the _smell_.

It smelled like him, the man she longed to see.

The man that haunted her dreams, her thoughts, her memories.

The man that poisoned her mind, scarred her soul, broke her heart. And as she stood in the rain on her apartment balcony she shed hidden tears for this man, even though he had torn her apart and left her to die; she still longed to see him, to hear her name on his lips, to _feel his touch_. She shook her head to clear unwanted thoughts, and stepped back into her apartment after a clap of thunder. Her sheer nightgown clung to her like second skin, the sleeveless gown stopping above her knees. She rubbed her arms to create some warmth, the minor friction barely acceptable to her standards of comfort. **"I know of another kinda friction that could definitely warm us up hehehe…It involves a certain someone."** Sakura snorted at the thought. "Like that would ever happen…" She looked out to the closed balcony door, observing the clashing thunder and the flashes of lightning that seemingly represented her mental being. It amazed her, how bright and cheery her life seemed four years ago. How everyday was a sunny day, a few clouds here or there, but never storms like this. Yes, the death of her parents had her world a dark and dreary grey, but there was always a rainbow after the storm. Now life seemed short of rainbows, and her world was always turbulent. She had gotten used to the bitter taste of disappointment, especially after seeing him. It had been so long, and the man of her dreams had almost committed a most heinous crime, only stopping when she interfered. He had almost killed her dearest comrade, now his ex-comrade. She sighed bitterly, turning once more to look at the window while she fumbled through her dresser in the darkness, stealing glances when the lightning illuminated her small, yet cozy room. She had found what she was looking for, a pair of boxers she stole from Naruto, and an overly large T-shirt from Kakashi. They always had a habit of leaving their clothes behind after a stay at her place. It seemed closer to them after a long mission then their own homes, and she had always enjoyed their company. It made her feel less lonely and her mind never had a chance to wander back to where she was now. Overtime at the hospital had the same effect as well, but added much more fatigue then cooking for her boys.

She set the clothes on her bed, turning her back to the sliding glass door to peel her sodden nightgown from her body. A sudden gust had her shivering, and then she snapped into a defensive crouch. "Come out. I know you're in here." She turned her head slightly to find the balcony door slightly open, the wind whistling through it after each crackle of thunder. 'I really need to get that stupid door fixed.' She took a robe hanging on her chair, tied it on and shut the door. Sakura cast another glance out of the glass, and another flash illuminated the room. She jumped back, startled at what she just saw in the reflection. Was her mind playing tricks on her again? She turned to look behind her and found her answer as red sharingan eyes bore into her green ones. "S-Sas…Sasuke?" He made no reply. She took the chance to grab for her kunai stashed in the flower pot beside her, but he was too quick. "Sakura." Sakura's eyes widened in shock then narrowed in anger. "Why are you here?" Her voice came out in a growl, the thunder roaring as if to add an edge to her voice. He made no response as she continued to struggle; only stared into her emerald green eyes that seemed to spark with fury at each tug. Sakura ripped her hand away, glaring at the raven haired man. "What do you want? You want to kill me huh? I won't go down easily…" Sasuke wrenched the wet girl to him, her body thudding against his. He could feel her against his bare chest, hear her breath catch; see her pulse thudding in her throat. "Why are you here Sasuke?" He still made no response, and Sakura finally leaned against him. "Are you even real? I must be hallucinating again…" Sasuke's arms wrapped around her waist, his eyes locking with hers. "I am real Sakura." Her eyes widened in shock. "I came here for a reason that I can't explain, however I can attempt to put it in a way that you may understand." Her heart hammered in her chest, waiting for the words she so longed to hear.

"I came here…because I need you, Sakura."

Her breath stopped, only for a moment as she looked to him, her gaze demanding a much deeper explanation to the words he just spoke. "You really are annoying." He brushed a hand against his damp raven locks, his eyes closed as he searched for the right words to explain himself. He came up empty, and looked to the coral haired girl. "You really don't get it, do you?" Her questioning gaze still remained and he let out a sigh. He could count it as a blessing; it meant that she had little to no experience with this sort of thing. Neither did he. However, he listened to his instincts which for a while, screamed that he see this girl. He knew he would do much more than see her. Hell, he wanted to, he _needed_ to. If she couldn't understand that, then he'd have to explain it to her the old fashioned way, without words. Sasuke crashed his lips against hers, pulling her into a breathtaking kiss that shattered her mind. Sakura couldn't think anymore, and the voice of reason which screamed against this, suddenly disappeared. All she could do was feel, and respond in the way her instincts told her to. She moved her lips against his, her hands tracing lightly against his exposed chest. Sasuke's lips parted, his tongue prodding against her lips as it sought an entrance. She parted her lips, moaning lightly as her tongue tangled with his. 'He knows what he's doing, he must have learned from someone else.' The thought of Sasuke with someone else had her fuming, and a low growl ripped from her throat. Sasuke inwardly smirked, surprised at her sudden change in behavior as she began to kiss back with as much force as he had. His lips parted from hers, and she took the moment to catch her breath, only to lose it as Sasuke's lips found her neck. He traced her milky soft skin with his lips, his tongue flicking out every so often to taste her skin. "You taste like the rain." His voice was low and husky, and it sent shivers down Sakura's spine. Sasuke licked and nipped furiously at her neck, and she let out quiet moans and sighs as he reached her upper chest. Sasuke could feel a fire growing inside of him, growing stronger with each noise she made and each expression on her face. He felt her knees give in, and he led her to the bed. She fell back upon it, her robe parting to expose a thigh and another portion of her upper chest. Sakura looked away with a blush on her face as he began to slide his tongue down from it's spot on her neck, to the round of her breast. He licked, and gave it a slight nip, watching her eyes clench tighter. The hand that was rubbing her sides came down to undo the knot of her robe, slipping under it as the task was finished. Sakura looked up at him, his body hovering over hers as she slipped his white shirt off of his body, revealing toned abs and hardened muscles. "Sasuke" She moaned lightly as his lips found the peak of her breast, his tongue flicking over it every so often. He enjoyed the view, he enjoyed her innocent beauty, and he especially enjoyed the way she called his name. His hand kneaded the other as her hands tangled themselves in his hair, gripping strands and lightly tugging as the sensations of his actions pooled down in her lower tummy. Sasuke switched to the left, his right hand kneading the other as he spread the girl's legs and slipped a knee between them. She shuddered at the cool hand that ran upon the smooth expanse of her torso. Sasuke was pleased with her figure, for she had been blessed with all the right curves in all the right places. He had parted the upper portion of her robe and took a second to gaze at her. Sakura blushed, and moaned as Sasuke kissed her once more. She was unaware of the hand that glided down lower, grazing her hips as he slipped it between her thighs. Sakura's breath hitched as she let a high pitched whine escape from her. "You're so warm, Sakura. And so…wet." Sakura's breathing became labored as he slowly cupped her, rubbing his palm against the wet heat. "Sasuke, please." He looked up at her, a smirk plastered on his face. "Please what, Sakura?" Her hazy green eyes met his onyx ones as she whined once more, bucking against his hand and gripping against his shoulders. "Please Sasuke, I need it, I need you." Sasuke slid a finger into her as he mused to himself. 'She doesn't know what this is…is she still a virgin?' He blushed at the thought, both partners giving their most precious possession to each other by joining. Sakura moaned at the new sensation. She had never felt anything like it, for no man had ever touched her like this. He slipped another into her, his hand pumping into her at a steady pace. A third one plunged into her and a whimper of pain escaped her lips. Sasuke kissed her slowly, distracting her from the pain. This was probably her first time being stretched, so pain was to be expected. His fingers rocked into her, and whimpers of pain became moans of pleasure as she ground against his hand, arched her back and moaned his name as she reached her climax. Sasuke was in awe from the sight below him, it was so raw, so beautiful.

She collapsed beneath him, panting. "That's not fair." She said while tracing the contours of his chest and catching her breath. "What?" She made a mock pout and poked his chest. "You have practically all your clothes on while I have none." Sasuke smirked. "That's an easy fix." He went to undo his pants as her hand caught his. "No, I want to." Sasuke lowered his hand as she undid the ties that held his pants up. She eased them off of his hips, and he kicked them to the floor alongside her robe. She blushed at the tent in Sasuke's boxers, and looked to him for an explanation. He only ground his hips against hers, causing both to moan. "Sasuke what did you…?" He ground against her once more, his eyes locked to hers as he repeated the action. Her eyes fluttered shut and she parted her lips to moan. Sasuke groaned harshly, his head in the crook of her neck as he continued to grind into her. "Sasuke…I, I need it. I don't know what it is but I _need it._" The rest of her sentence was a long moan. Sasuke took a hand, slipped the cloth barrier away and tossed it aside. "Sakura, this will hurt." She smiled sweetly. "I know, but it's okay." He eased himself inside of her, slipping in easily. Her inner walls rippled around him and the wet heat clung to him, causing him to give a low moan. Sakura yelped as he pushed deeper, and finally he stilled, looking to her as she grimaced. After a moment she kissed him, rolling her hips against his. He slammed into her, rocking himself against her as she moaned. The thunder roared blocking the noise from escaping her walls, and the lightning gave him glimpses of the maiden beneath him. She cried out bitterly as she came before him, and he continued rocking into her. Her moans became louder and she met him thrust for thrust as he slammed harder into her. She screamed his name and clung to his shoulders as she came once more, and finally after a few sporadic thrusts he came, calling her name in the darkness. He rolled off of her, and began to slide out of her until she stopped him. "I want to be like this, just a little longer." He sighed, pulling her closer to him. He watched as she drifted off to sleep, and soon followed.

The rain pattered lightly against her door as she awoke to Sasuke shaking her lightly. "What's wrong?" Sasuke sighed, and he dressed himself quickly. "I can't stay here, you know that." Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "Why…You killed Itachi, what else is left?" Sasuke held her tightly. "It's too complicated to explain. Sakura, I promise that I **will** come back for you." She cried lightly as he kissed her deeply. "Sasuke, I love you. I always will." Sasuke looked to her, and pulled a small silver chain with an Uchiha pendent dangling off of it. "I love you, Sakura Uchiha." She smiled as he slipped the chain onto her, and then took off into the darkness.

Morning came.

Across the horizon was something Sakura had longed to see.

She fingered the pendent dangling off of her neck, and watched the rainbow shine in the sky.

Rainbows always come as the rain falls. That's why she loved the rain.

That's why she loved him.

* * *

That's the end!!

Please review!!

Gin-okami123


End file.
